


Changed

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Miscommunication, Rare Pairings, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Got a good man there,” says Kim, the tow truck driver whose house they're currently guesting in as she puts away the leftovers of dinner.</p><p>Hannah blinks up and shakes her head softly. “No, he's not – We're not.” She takes a breath. “He's a friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: supernatural (10x02 reichenbach) hannah (angel erica carroll)/kim (towtruck driver tara pratt)

Hannah watches Castiel through the doorway of the kitchen, watches as he makes friend with the woman's child, watches as he curls under the quilt and drifts off into slumber.

“Got a good man there,” says Kim, the tow truck driver whose house they're currently guesting in as she puts away the leftovers of dinner.

Hannah blinks up and shakes her head softly. “No, he's not – We're not.” She takes a breath. “He's a friend.”

“Oughta snatch him up then,” Kim opines, “Ones like that ain't easy to find.”

Hannah shakes her head again. “I do not - ” She cuts off, trying to find the right words, the human phrase – ah yes. “We play for the same team.”

Kim freezes and looks up at Hannah both eyebrows arched. “Well, I wouldn't have thought it of ya, but hey, I've been known to dabble from time to time.”

Hannah affects a smile, just to be polite, though she's unsure what exactly the woman means. Fortunately, she's saved from saying anything else when Kim's child calls for her.

“Another nightmare,” she says, a bit sadly, and heads upstairs. Hannah shrugs it off and heads into the living room, settles herself into a chair, intent on waiting for morning.

“You want a beer?” The voice startles her out of her ruminations, and Hannah glances up in surprise, nodding awkwardly without realizing what she's agreeing to. Kim gestures and Hannah rises, checks Castiel over quickly before she follows the other woman, blinking down at the bottle as it's pressed into her hand. Hannah takes a sip after she sees Kim do so, repressing the grimace as it taste like, well, molecules, same as everything else does. She wonders what humans see in this stuff. And then she wonders which star these particular molecules have come from, and she is still stuck in this last when Kim clears her throat.

“You ever had a, um, female partner?”

Hannah furrows a brow and tilts her head, considers the question a long moment. She thinks over those in her garrison, those that she's worked with closely, how arbitrary the human idea of gender is, and tries to formulate it into a simple answer for this human woman who is caring for them.

“I had two that I was close to, but neither would I say qualifies as a partner.”

Kim hums noncommittally, and Hannah feels relieved that she's carrying on this conversation properly. She wants Castiel to be proud of her, to understand his love for humanity.

Kim takes another sip of her beer, and Hannah echoes it. “You ever wanted one?” Kim purses her lips a minute. “A particular one, I mean?”

Hannah nods, she already has the answer to this one. “There was one. Her name was Naomi.” The angel considers a moment her wording. “She was very ambitious and had...” Hannah takes a moment to pull the right saying from her memory. “...bigger fish to fry.”

Kim chuckles low. “Yeah, been there.” She slings an arm companionably across Hannah's shoulders and the angel stiffens and then forces herself to relax. This is a human thing. They touch like this. She's seen Castiel do this with his pet humans.

“Hannah.” The angel turns her face in question, and its only a few inches away from Kim's. “I'd like to kiss you, okay?”

Hannah tilts her head, she's uncertain. Is this another human things? Has Castiel kissed his humans? Probably. So she should at least try. Hannah nods once, parting her lips to say, Okay, but she doesn’t get the chance, because Kim's lips come crashing down over hers.

Hannah doesn't know what she expected, maybe a gentle press of their lips, chaste and sweet, but it certainly wasn't this. It wasn't Kim's tongue sliding between her lips, it wasn't liquid fire running along her veins, it wasn't somehow feeling small even though she's an incredibly powerful being, it wasn't overwhelming and intense.

Hannah can't breathe. She doesn’t even require breathing but she can't breathe. She's drowning in Kim.

It's not until the human female pulls away that Hannah realizes that she's got tight fists twisted in Kim's shirt, and she taking deep, gasping breaths, eyes wide.

“Too fast, huh?' Kim murmurs, “Sorry about that, I just been wanting to do that for a while.”

Hannah doesn't know anything right now, she can't seem to process, can't seem to think – until the unbidden thought comes to her, the old story of angels who loved human, who rebelled and gave rise to the nephilim. Hannah thinks she might just understand after being appalled her entire existence.

“Still with me?” Kim asks gently and Hannah blinks, once, twice, at war with herself, and then she nods. She can't think of words to say, and so she just leans in and kisses Kim, softer and sweeter this time, but still she feels the lightning that sizzles in her veins – hers, not her vessels, somehow there's a difference to it, and she'll think about that later, because Kim's hands are sliding to her chest and cupping, touch searing through Hannah's core.

“C'mon, baby, lets go get comfortable,” Kim mumbles against Hannah's lips, and she's perfectly comfortable right where she is, but Kim is moving away. Hannah finds she must follow. Her blood is singing and she feels like she's winging through the stars, even though she's steadily on earth. It's strange but addictive and she thinks maybe she knows why Castiel keeps coming back to his humans though such a thing is outlawed in Heaven. And then she shocks herself by wondering if maybe that rule of Heaven was wrong all along. This is what humanity does to angels, she muses, but she's pulled form her thoughts by Kim's hands on her once again, and she passively follows the human woman's lead, copying her movements.

Kim is gentle and patient, shows Hannah exactly what to do, and how to reciprocate and the angle clings to the other woman when she shatters into pieces with that final release. Kim strokes her hair and makes soft soothing noises and then drifts off to sleep with Hannah in her arms.

Hannah, of course, does not sleep. She lays awake thinking, until she hears Castiel moving around downstairs. She silently joins him, thinking deeply about her experience. He doesn't seem to notice her recalcitrance, and a particularly bad coughing fit brings her concern for him to the fore.

Hannah finds a wave of disappointment rush through her when they have to leave, but she makes certain to thank Kim for everything, and she departs a changed person.

 


End file.
